


Covers (Oliviet fics)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - When Logan Met Veronica- Have Yourself A Tinder Little Christmas (Lovecember Holiday Edition)
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	1. When Logan Met Veronica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Logan Met Veronica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070341) by [Oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet). 
  * Inspired by [Have Yourself A Tinder Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922372) by [Oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50180967456/in/dateposted/)


	2. Have Yourself A Tinder Little Christmas

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50692592301/in/dateposted/)


End file.
